Carretera de supervivencia capítulo 11
by my darkness world
Summary: Kevin luego de ver el cadaver de su padre tiene una pequeñita vuelta al pasado...que habrá sucedido?


_¿?: ¡Espera entiéndelo!...sin mí no eres nada….además…así… ¿quién será el que cruce la línea?..._

 _¿?: ¿En estos momentos…me tiene…qué importar…?_

 _Kevin al llegar al basurero no veía nada más que chatarra tirada…_

 _INSANITY: abre esa puerta…._

 _Kevin al abrirla se estremeció…para encontrarse con…el cadáver de su padre…._

 **CARRETERA DE SUPERVIVENCIA CAPÍTULO 11: atrapado en la realidad…**

Kevin no pudo moverse…estaba paralizado…se agarró la cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

 _Kevin:….I-insani...ty…qué-qué… (Se Tapa la mitad de la cara)… ¡ ¿Q-QUÉ ME HICISTE HACER?!..._

 **INSANITY:…(comienza a reírse)…no sé Kevin… Kevin:… ¿** _Yo…y-yo…no podría hacer eso…cómo?..._

 **INSANITY:… bueno…es obvio que al principio te sientas confundido y todo pero…**

 **Kevin:** _¡PERO YO….!..._

Kevin no podía creer lo que veía…sus ojos eran pequeños…sumidos en horror puro…

 **Kevin:** _…insanity…si yo lo hice… ¿p-por qué…?_

 **INSANITY: (sonrisa)…por ahora te sugiero que te vayas a la escuela…total…tendrás falta…**

Kevin apenas tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie…no podía…no podía hacer nada…

En ese momento escuchó unas voces que se acercaban a la parte en donde estaba él. Arrastrándose se escondió entre la basura, dispuesto a quedarse ahí.

Las voces comenzaron a hablar…pero… ¿por qué eran conocidas?...

 **¿?:** _¿Crees qué lo encontremos?...hace días que no está yendo a la secundaria…probablemente…ya sea tarde…_

 **¿?:** _No, no es tarde aún…solo tenemos que encontrarle…y advertirle de lo que pasa…_

Las dos personas salieron corriendo de ahí decididas a buscar ayuda…sin notar la presencia de Kevin…

Pero este no estaba atento…puesto a que del horror, la tensión y el asco…lo habían dejado inconsciente…

 **Todo es oscuridad…pero solo por un momento…**

 _Kevin abre los ojos en el basurero…pero es…distinto…_

 _De repente escucha unos pasos…se esconde…_

 _Lo que ve no puede creerlo…era el…pero tenía una campera negra oscuro…y la remera blanca…El Kevin de ese mundo se sienta en la heladera de él basurero…y el insanity de ese mundo apareció atrás de él…_

 _Kevin:…insanity… ¿por qué…?...ese estúpido… ¡no puede hacerme esto!..._

 _INSANITY:…oh Kevin…no tendrías que seguir sufriendo…_

 _Kevin: eso ya lo sé…insanity…_

 _De repente se escucharon otros pasos…Kevin se paró repentinamente…._

 _En ese momento su cara se sumió en una profunda desilusión...era James…_

 _Kevin:… ¿qué haces aquí…?..._

 _James: ¿Pues qué crees? ¡Te estaba buscando idiota!... (Mira el lugar)… ¿qué…? ¿Este es tu lugar secreto?... (Comienza a reírse)_

 _Kevin:..No creo que me hayas venido a decir eso solamente james…_

 _James:… a no…solo te vine a buscar para que me ¡HAGAS LA COMIDA!-dijo James golpeando a Kevin en la cabeza- ¡¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir gusano?!_

 **Kevin** _:..¡L...LO SIENTO! Enseguida la hago s-señor-…_

 **James:** tarde gusano…ahorra…mi cena tendrá sabor a sangre…

 _Entonces James golpeó a Kevin en la cara haciendo que caiga al piso…_

 _Kevin:..d-desgraciado…_

 _James continuó golpeando a Kevin hasta que este ya no podía casi respirar…le sangraba la nariz y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderse…_

 _James tomó a Kevin y lo tiró contra un espejo haciendo que este se rompa en mil pedazos…_

 _James: pensé en dejarte vivir…pero no me dejas opción…eres un maldito idiota que vive para estorbar… (Agarra a Kevin por el cuello…aprieta las manos con más fuerzas)_

A Kevin se le nublaba la vista debido a la presión que le estaba haciendo su padre en el cuello…no...No iba a morir ahogado por el mismísimo idiota de James...

 _Entonces Kevin agarró un vidrio que estaba cerca…y se lo encajó en el ojo derecho a este haciendo que James lo soltara dejándolo respirar…_

 _James:…(gritando)...¡.MALDITO! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡ ¿QUIÉN SERÍAS TÚ SIN MI?!_

 _Al oír estas palabras Kevin…perdió lo que le quedaba de cordura…sus ojos se tornaron más grises qué antes y su mechón de pelo blanco se tornó negro como la noche…_

 _Tomó un fierro que estaba cerca de él…y se lo partió por la cabeza a james…_

 _Este comenzó a gritar como si no hubiese un mañana…que de hecho…ya no habría..._

 _Kevin continuó pegándole a james sin piedad…en la cara…en las manos…le incrustó el fierro en ambos ojo…sin hacer caso omiso a sus gritos desesperados y agonizantes…hasta que…ya no se oyeron más…_

 _Kevin miró el rostro desfigurado de su padre...los ojos fuera de las orbitas…sin dientes…el cráneo y la cadera...partidas a la mitad…._

 _Comenzó a reírse muy fuerte…que ya ni siquiera podía parar…eso…se sentía bien… ¡tenía que hacerlo!...de todos modos era un favor para todos ¿no?...no podía parar de reírse…le hacía sentirse completamente vivo…._

 _Kevin:…esto era tu final maldito pendejo de mierda…solo tenías…que cerrar tus ojos…. (Sonrisa)_

Kevin se despertó en el hospital…donde todo comenzó…

Shanel se acercó a él….suavemente…y se sentó en su cama…

 **Shanel:** …Kevin… ¿estás…?

 **Kevin:** _¡no te me acerques!...no quiero…que te me acerques Shanel…_

 **Shanel:** _…(sonrisa dulce)….calma…yo ya se de todo esto Kevin…pero tu…debes respirar…_

 **Kevin:** _¿qué….me pasó?..._

 **Shanel:** _…te encontramos inconsciente en el basurero de la ciudad, creemos que te han golpeado unos ladrones. Tienes heridas muy feas..._

 **Kevin:** _(nota que tiene varias vendas en el cuerpo)…_

 **Shanel:** _..A tu padre lo mataron a golpes…Kevin…_

Entonces Kevin recordó el porqué de su visita al basurero…una ola de pánico lo invadió en ese instante…él…ÉL había matado a su padre…

Entonces Kevin abrazó Shanel fuertemente…

Shanel se sorprendió de eso tan repentino…pero se dejó abrazar…

 **Kevin:** _…Shanel…s—si sigo así me voy a volver…l-loco..._

 **Shanel:** _…no es tu culpa…_

 **Kevin:**..¿Por qué?... ¿todo esto me tiene qué estar pasando a mí?...

 **Shanel:** _…no es tu culpa…_

 **Kevin:** _…sí que lo es…quizá…sea mejor que sufra el mismo destino de mi padre…morir…_

Entonces Shanel abrazó muy fuerte a Kevin… 

**Shanel:** _¡no vuelvas a decir eso!...tú...no tienes derecho a hacer eso…todos servimos para algo en la vida…y seguramente tú también sirves para algo…_

 **Kevin:** _solo sirvo para traerle desgracias al mundo…a ti…a mi madre a mi hermana….a…TODOS…._

Entonces por primera vez Shanel lo miró con una cara que Kevin nunca había visto…la cara de tristeza ajena…

 **Shanel:** …Cálmate…

 **Kevin:** _¡ ¿NO ENTENDÉS QUE SI SIGO ASÍ VOY A MATAR A ALGUIEN?!_

 **Shanel:** _Kevin…eso es mentira…yo sé que nunca harías eso…_

Entonces Kevin hizo algo que hace tiempo no hacía…

Comenzó a llorar…descargar todo aquel sufrimiento y peso del dolor y culpa que sentía… ¿por qué…?... ¿qué había hecho para merecer eso?...no lo sabía…


End file.
